Beautiful Disaster
by go ask dana
Summary: He came back by chance. She hoped he would by choice. Tending to her broken heart is much harder than tending to his broken bones. SasukexSakura


Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me… Pity. I'm sure you would have loved to meet the person that created it.

A/N: Hope you like it. It's a bit more detailed than my other story. This is my main focus right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful Disaster

_By: go ask dana_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pale, glossy green eyes stared out her window. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. After five years of waiting for him to come back, she still hoped that he'd appear like a magic trick on her front step. She didn't cry anymore. She didn't lock herself in her room and cry until work or super time.

She was seventeen and no longer waiting for him to come back. She was still hoping. Part of her told her she was better off. Now she didn't have to worry about looking good for a boy that hardly spoke to her in a friendly manner.

That never meant that she still didn't think about him when there was a cloud running it's path over the moon. Like the night he left her. She was one of Kohona's best medic ninja. Her sensei was a wonderful mentor, taught her the mending of the wounds on a person's body. External and internal wounds she cured. Broken bones for some, popped blood vessels and some things she couldn't explain. The only thing that she couldn't fix was her broken heart.

Sakura rarely talked to anyone at first, keeping herself quiet at the dinner table when her older sister rambled on about her job at Ino's mother's flower shop. Tending to the flowers is what Yuki was good at.

She talked to her closer friends, Naruto and Ino, her parents and sensei. From time to time patients that didn't want to be alone. But mostly she talked to Yuri; her older sister. Her sister talked to her about the love that left for the Mist Village, Hajji. He wasn't a ninja, just a farmer boy that bought flowers for his mother that was in the hospital.

"I used to think that he was the sweetest boy in the world… for buying his mama flowers," she would say and a smile would appear on her face that said a million words. "Then one day he gave me flowers he had grown. I had fallen in love with him…" She would frown at this part and look over at Sakura and pat her sister's bubble gum hair, the same color as her own. "Then he left when his mother died. A better farm in the Mist. I suppose it was for his future. He didn't feel the way I felt."

Sakura would watch her sister get up and leave. Until one day Sakura spoke, something that troubled her. How did she know that she was in love? When Sakura asked this her sister smiled and only left her with three words; 'you just know'.

That left her with three years of wondering what her sister meant by that. She felt nervous around Sasuke. Or did when he was around. She thought—no she knew that it was only because she didn't want him to call her annoying. She loathed that word with her whole soul.

That's why the figure in the dark on the rainy April day made her look out the window again. The figure was slumped over on the ground, the pool of blood expanding around then, with a rapid pace because of the rain. She shot up from her spot at the dinner table. "Yuri call Tsudune." With anymore words she ran out the door and to the left. She saw the figure and ran faster.

She kneeled next to them. "It's okay…," she mumbled to them. She flipped the body over, looking at the wounds. His eyelids were closed; part of his left facial skin had been torn off. You could see the white of the bone, the cheekbone. She skimmed down quickly; his left arm was completely gone. Tore off, like a beast ripped it off. His pulse was slow and faint.

Sakura gathered the chakra in her palms and placed them on his chest. She pushed her chakra inside of his body to mend his broke vessels and his left leg was broken. He seemed to have a caution. Two of his right ribs were broken, six of his left. His back was scratched up pretty bad. Cuts ran all over his body. It was amazing that he was even alive.

She looked at his face, tore and bloody. His raven hair stuck to his face. He was about her age she noticed, he was also dying. "No, no…" she pleaded, more for him not to die. Maybe he was important to someone. She couldn't let him die, it made her feel like she failed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her sensei, her eyes tired. The patient had been asleep for a long period of time, it wasn't coma however. His body was just tired and beaten. Sakura hadn't seen him since Tsudune took him away to the hospital.

"You wanted to see me Tsudune-sama?" she asked in her soft voice. Sakura stared at her sensei. She wondered why she was called here. A million things entered her mind; was her regular patient Kane okay, was the old man Hideo feeling well? There were so many more things racing in and out of her mind.

"Yes," the blonde woman said, shifting in her seat. "It's about that boy we found. He's awake now." She held up her hand when Sakura's mouth opened. She closed her brown eyes and went on, "we discovered who he is. After the wooden arm was attached to him. We know who he is now." She paused, looking at Sakura. Something in her eyes that Sakura didn't understand. "Sakura, it's Sasuke."

Sakura immediately shot up from her spot on the chair in front of Tsudune's desk. "What room is he in?" she asked, her eyes filled with thousands of different emotions; fear, worry, happiness.

"Sakura, please, settle down. Once we found out it was Sasuke we placed him in the Kohona jail. Please understand that he is a criminal. He is getting treated nicely down there, a bed and such. He's in the basement, you know with the rooms that we heal the wanted alive criminals in. He has guards outside of his doors and nurses tend to him.

"I want you to be his personal nurse. Talk to him and tend to him. Find out the things about Orochimaru, his brother. Please Sakura it's for Kohona and your going to have to set your feelings aside." She took a deep breath and waved to Sakura. "You may do tend to him."

Sakura stood up and ran. She tore the door away from it's hinges and ran. She needed to see him. It was him, after the five years of waiting and hoping… it was him. Tears were held in her eyes, she was done crying. Sakura tripped down the stairs, landing on her knees. She got up and kept running, she saw the guards.

"Little lady I'm sorry but no one is aloud to enter—"

"I'm his nurse. His personal nurse."

The guard nodded his head, believing her now. He knew Sakura was one of the best medic's alive. He opened the door for her and she stepped in.

Sasuke was not a pretty sight; the only part of his face you could see was his right half. Parts of his hair was bandaged down. His wooden arm facing the wall, around his waist was bandages, his broken leg held in the air. He looked at her with absent onyx eyes. His jaw tensed at the sight of her.

Sakura walked over to him, keeping about three feet away from his bed. "Your awake now. Tsudune-sama didn't heal your wounds all the way so it might hurt to move. Please don't tell me your that silent immature boy you were five years ago Sasuke," she said to him coolly. Time faded her feelings of 'love' for the teenager before her but worry was still there. "You'd be to powerful then," her voice was rueful.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her words. She had changed in places he had not. He had grow taller by a good foot. His hair and onyx eyes remained the same. His skin still pale, and his personality still the closed off barrier from the outside world. She was only slightly taller than before. Her hair was different, her bangs covering her right eye and it was a bit below her shoulders. Her body was curvier than before. She didn't sound like the screaming fan girl like years before.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your still the same Sasuke; quiet and forbidden." She pushed the bangs out of her transparent green eyes. "I'm your nurse until your healed."

"How long will that be?"

"So it can speak," she said, moving to the sink. "About three months, some of your muscles were ripped so that damaged your chances of a full recovery. It's not like your leaving again." She filled a cup with water and started to drink small, slow sips. "It's a seventeen percent chance of a full recovery but sense you lost your arm your chances decrease rapidly. What happened to you anyway?"

Sasuke looked at his wooden arm and curled his fingers. "I never wanted to come back here."

"I figured that out a long time ago," she said in a small voice. She feared those words all the time he was gone. "Was living here really that painful?"

He didn't answer her, he just stared at the ceiling with his good eye. He was avoiding her questions. What happened to him was a mock to the Uchiha name, he was attacked by men that transformed into wild wolf looking beasts. Living here was painful because he would never kill Itachi if he cared about people.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Things like this takes time. It's like healing a broken bone." She waved a hand at him and purse her lips. "Your treatment will take place in a few minutes." Though her sensei told her nothing about it Sakura was not the dumb pink haired girl she once was. "You'll be taking pills for the pain and other things. Converting my chakra into your body would strengthen you so that's off limits." She smiled a little. "You need anything?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Your still annoying." That was the only word that could sum up his annoyance of the mystery of what this girl was to him. He thanked her years ago, the last time she saw him. He thanked her for caring for him. He almost thought of hugging her—even worse; he thought of bringing her with him.

Sakura just smiled at him and went to the door. "I know Sasuke. And your still heartless." She opened the door and stepped out, before the door closed she heard his response.

"I know."

She was not supposed to tell anyone about Sasuke but she was going to tell her sister. She hopped her sister would understand her joy and sorrow. Sakura was mad as well; for him being the same. She walked by the stairs she tripped down before, her knees starting to ache as she thought about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He came back?" Yuri asked as they cleaned the plates from supper. Sakura had told her that he was the one near the street about two weeks ago. Yuri just shook her head. "Sakura promise me you won't fall in love again."

Sakura wasn't sure if she had fallen out of love completely. "I can't promise that Yuri… I wish I could but I can't." Sakura had to go back to the prison and give Sasuke his pills and make sure he was okay.

Yuri sighed at her younger sisters comment. "I know what you mean Sakura… if Hajji came back I would love him the same as the day he left."

"I have to go tend to Sasuke now. Bye, I'll see you in the… whenever I get the time," Sakura said as she dried her hands on her short white shorts. She pulled at the hem of her light pink shirt. She gave her older sister a quick hug and headed outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was reading a book on rebuilding muscles with chakra. He was 'eating'. More like have a needle stuck in him and feeding him that way, she had explained that his body was too weak to digest. His pills tasted sour against his tongue as he let the bitter taste melt there.

She looked up at him and smiled. "All done?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm four."

The smiled disappeared and was replaced with a tight purse of Sakura's lips. "Well, you're the one wearing no pants mister tough guy."

"Only because I was forced into this hell," he said, his voice showing no trace of emotions. He didn't like that her comeback fairly good. However, she was still a hard headed girl.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like hell then."

Sasuke didn't speak. He was tired, not that he'd fall asleep while she was in the same room as him. His body was sore from sitting in this cramped room all day.

"If your lucky," Sakura said, her eyes turned back onto the book. "I'll take you for a walk in a week or so. It's not like you could run away. Crutches aren't that fast. Neither are wheel chairs."

_Wheel chairs_.

The word haunted the seventeen year old. He was not going to disgrace his family name with riding in a wheel chair.

"I don't think that is possible though because people would notice you." She was reasoning with herself, not talking to him. "Naruto would get the word and he'd probably beat you up, in your state, you couldn't fight back. Ino and your other fan-girls would go insane at the slightest glance at you. So a walk in public is forbidden."

"You plan to keep me locked up forever don't you?"

Sakura looked at him threw half open eyes. "Yes, we are Sasuke you're a threat to us. You could easily kill me." Her feelings for him were faded, seeing him was like murder because her love was almost lost. She wanted to be someone else. Someone who Sasuke cared about. She pushed that out of her mind, he was her patient and he was a traitor.

Sasuke looked at her, she wasn't afraid of being killed? "Not now."

'_Yes you could Sasuke…' _She thought to herself. _'You could leave again…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bit rushed I think. I have a bit planned for this story. It is somewhat fast paced right now but something is going to happen in the next few chapters that changes Sasuke view on Sakura and changes Sakura's view on Sasuke.

I do hope this goes better than the last story. I like this story quiet a bit. I am leaving for a long trip tomorrow so I wanted to get this done. That is why it is a bit rushed.

And I need five reviews to post the next chapter.

Well review now!

Next Update: July 17th or 18th

Planned Updates: One every week

Please leave complaints/questions/comments.


End file.
